


Marked Territory

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Sciles, Jealousy, M/M, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Stiles and Scott pack up and head to college Stiles finds himself repeatedly cock-blocked by Scott in some shape or form, and neither of them know why exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Territory

**Author's Note:**

> 'Prompt: Jealousy/Fake or Assumed Relationship' requested by Tumblr user

Being the only human in a pack of supernaturals had no pros. None whatsoever. At all. Not even a little bit. Not even the bit about being yourself on the full moon because being a human on a full moon made it ten times more likely for Stiles to be mauled by whatever was rampaging around during said-full moon.

He liked to think that in the three years since Creepy Uncle Peter bit Scott that he had gotten a handle on most of the werewolf-fueled fuckery that went on in Beacon Hills, and all the craziness that spawned from it somehow like the shit with the kitsunes, especially the one that took his body for a joyride, and the random bullshit with the hit-list Peter somehow subconsciously gave to Meredith the banshee and don’t let him get started on Theo. Anyway. The point was, while he spent a good chunk of his formative years were others were cramming for SATs, picking out colleges, going to parties and making regular bad, bad decisions, Stiles has been running around trying to keep up and keep other out of this mess, so he didn’t exactly get the chance to have those experiences.

Those experiences were things he now expected to get at college now that they graduated. As soon as they were done, a good chunk of Stiles’ abandonment issues rose up like fluid in his lungs when everyone gathered up and revealed their plans for sure. Scott and Kira’s relationship had run its course and so had Mrs. Yukimura’s patience with Beacon Hills, Kira and her mother would be going back to Japan where she would attend university and work on her Japanese and get to know other kitsune. Lydia had gotten a full-ride to UC Berkley to start her pursuit of a Fields Medal and befriended at least two other banshees during her orientation. Malia had finally seen graduation as her escape from education andvowed never again, so she joined Satomi’s pack and stuck around town, doing a bunch of odd jobs around town and kept on eye on Stiles’ dad. Baby Liam, though still Scott’s beta, couldn’t follow him to college, so he too was temporarily taken under Satomi’s wing and gave them weekly updates.

That now left Scott and Stiles, who basically didn’t have any time to give a thought to where they were going until Deaton suggested his old college, Oregon State University, which was where he and Scott now were, with Scott pursuing veterinary medicine and Stiles, just for the most part, had put his major down as Pharmacy. He was sure he was going to change his mind at least five more times, but it was something to work towards.

Ironically, (or not, who knew what shady shit Deaton was up to half the time) they had ended up in an area with one of the biggest werewolf packs and all their other smaller allies hung out, there were even some Hale cousins here, and the second they sniffed out Scott they invited them into their circle. The leader on campus was a very friendly, very peppy blondeand deceptively small girl who ambushed them during lunch in their first week at the local mall, where Scott was Skypeing his mom and Stiles was reading up on how to be an emissary.

“Werewolf?”

Stiles couldn’t resist pointing to Scott and saying, “There wolf.”

Scott, weary but seemingly excited, distractedly said, “Mom, I’m call you back,” before ending the call and giving the three werewolves his attention. “Yes, hi.”

The girl offered her hand, her eyes turning Beta yellow. “Misty Byron, these are Stacy and Lorna. My mom’s the leader of the local pack.”

“Maura Byron, yeah, I was told to make contact with her when I got here.” Scott took the offered hand, shaking it excitedly, bringing out his red alpha eyes. “I’m Scott McCall, the Beacon Hills alpha, and this is Stiles.”

Misty finished trying to shake Scott’s arm out of its socket and stuck out her tiny hands towards Stiles. He cautiously handed his hand over and she pulled him halfway over the table to sniff him. “Oh, excuse me, I thought you were his beta.”

“Why would you think that?” Stiles asked.

“Well, you smell like him, it’s why I didn’t recognize you as human at first.”

Scott shook his head. “Nope, my beta’s back home.”

All three girls shared knowing looks of giddiness.

“Is he your mate then?” Stacy asked. “Having a human mate isn’t common, but it sure sounds exciting.”

“Mate?” Stiles and Scott repeated in unison.

“Yes, your mate,” said Lorna. “Basically your spouse, but since werewolves take relationships real serious, ergo the whole mating for life thing, we call them mates.”

“He’s not my boyfriend?” Stiles said, his denial coming out somewhat unsure and he had no idea why.

“Oh!” the girls said.

“Is it because he’s human?” asked Stacy. “My mother says some us are starting to care less about that, you can bring home humans, as long you plan to turn them at one point or another.”

“Easy for you to say, my mom insists that all of my brothers and sisters have to date other werewolves, I wish I could spite her and bring home a human,” said Misty, still holding Stiles’ arm in a tight grip.

Scott pulled Stiles back onto his seat, pulling him close, clapping him on the back and then rubbing his arm for some kind of emphasis Stiles didn’t get yet. “We’re best friends, just friends. Honest.”

Scott looked at Stiles for confirmation, eyes looking as unsure as Stiles felt. Stiles slapped his hand onto Scott’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he said, “Yeah,” his voice cracking a little.

All three girls watched them, seemingly unconvinced. Misty spoke first. “O-kay. So, we wanted to know if you wanted to come a little get-together this weekend held for all the local packs.”

“Sure, we’d love to. Right, Stiles?”

“Right.”

Oddly enough, that wasn’t the first time a werewolf made that mistake.

* * *

 

Halfway through the first month, Stiles was on campus, checking out a book on medicinal plants and herbs when a redheaded werewolf sidled up to him between the bookcases, leaning next to him, arm outstretched above them, hand on his hip. “Hi there.”

Stiles didn’t move but his eyes did, going from the open book to the guy’s face. “Hi.”

“You’re from out of town, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, so are, like, half the people at this university.”

“Yeah, but you’re a different kind of traveler. Unattached a bit more than the others.”

“If by unattached you mean single, then yes, but again, so is half this campus.

He laughed, a bit too hard, showing Stiles his glowing beta-yellow eyes. “No, I mean without a pack, or a mate, which is kind of unbelievable for someone who looks like you.”

Oh. _Oh._

Stiles unsurely reached out a hand, pointing to him then to himself. “Are you flirting with me?”

“I am, Stiles.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I’m Josh, I’m in your Psych class. Your comments and arguments are the most entertaining part of the class.”

Suddenly self-conscious, Stiles smoothed back the hair at the sides of his head and licked his lips, eyes darting all over Josh’s face, checking for any hints of expectancy incase this was a prank. Josh leaned closer, he had a solid two inches on Stiles, and he did look interested, but didn’t mean Stiles was going to go with it without some reassurance or else his reputation as a paranoid bastard would vanish.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I practically go to class just to hear your snappy commentary, it makes my day.”

“Wow, that’s — that’s great. Um, thanks?”

Josh raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles shifted nervously. “This doesn’t happen often, I mean, I don’t get hit on.”

“At all or by guys?”

“Er, if it’s by girls then they’re usually drunk or, like my ex, don’t know they have better options. She was in coyote form for like eight years, so, who knew what she was thinking.”

“You dated a were-coyote? Damn, what was that like?”

“Odd, really.”

“I’ve only ever hear of them, but I never heard of a wolf dating a coyote. What would have your kids been like, would they take after you or him?”

“Oh, I’m not —” Stiles paused, this guy was hitting on him because he thought he was a wolf. Stiles was wearing Scott’s sea-foam T-shirt today, the one that looked like one half of a nurse’s scrubs, maybe that’s where the scent was coming from. “Are you hitting on me just because you think I’m a wolf?”

“No, not just that.” Josh put a hand on his shoulder, stroking his neck softly with the backs of his fingers. “To skip the formalities, you don’t have a pack or a mate, so do you wanna come over and get to know me first before you get to know the pack?”

Stiles swallowed, whatever snappy remark he had ready fading from his mind as the hot hand near his throat made him buzz with anticipation. “I — I — ”

Josh leaned in closer, Stiles closed his eyes and waited and then he felt Josh being pulled off him.

“What’s going on here?” Scott had arrived, backpack weighed down by the books he was here to return.

Josh slapped Scott’s hand off. “Back off, man, I saw him first.”

“Pretty sure you didn’t.”

Josh growled at him bringing out the fangs. “I saw him first.”

Stiles sense came back in full force. “Saw me first? What am I? A pair of pumps at a wholesale?”

Scott’s eyes flashed red. “I think he’s made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want your attention.”

Josh backed up. “Easy, he told me was single.”

Scott dropped the warning alpha act. “What?”

“Really, if I knew he was an alpha’s I wouldn’t have bothered.”

“But we’re not —”

Josh had scampered off before Scott could correct him.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” said Stiles slowly, not having the heart to tell him that he scared off his first chance at getting laid.

* * *

 

The third time it happened was two months into their first term at a Halloween frat party. It was full of werewolves and Stiles noticed that anyone who approached him with interest suddenly hopped back like he had something terrifying looming behind him.

“What?” he demanded as the fifth girl of the night backed away. “What is it? Do I smell or something?”

“Yeah, like your alpha, and I’m not looking to get my throat ripped out,” she excused herself, awkward shuffling along the refreshments table.

Fed up, Stiles followed her pace from the other side of the table. “What does me smelling like Scott have to do with anything?”

“Look, sweetie, if you’re in the neighborhood to cheat then leave me out of it.”

“Cheat? What are you —”

Scott threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, reeking of beer like he just dumped a cup down his shirt. “Stiles, I’ve been looking all over for you. Who’s our friend?”

The girl squeaked and jet out of sight before Stiles could stop her.

Confused, tipsy and pissed, Stiles just snapped, “Quit cock-blocking me.”

“How am I cock-blocking you?”

“I don’t know, for some reason everyone thinks I’m yours or something.”

Scott quickly sobered up, but his arm stayed thrown limply over Stiles’s back, falling a bit further down to his waist. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Well, yeah, people keep running away from me the second they get a whiff of you.”

Scott shook his head. “I mean does the idea of being mine bother you?”

Stiles stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it about before cupping his hand around his ear, just to check that he heard him right. “Yours like your best friend, or as in a part of your pack or what?”

Scott shrugged, blinking a few times to focus. He must have drunk three whole bottles of vodka by himself. “You’re already that, I meant more than that.”

Stiles put together just what Scott was saying and his brain made that ominous sound a Windows computer always made when it encountered an error.

“You’re drunk.”

“Stiles…”

“We’re not having this conversation when you’re drunk.”

But they didn’t have it when both of them were sober either.

* * *

 

The fourth time was considerably different, and it was at a pre-holiday Christmas bonfire held by the local pack with several other human students be it friends, lovers or the cousins of spouses, so, naturally, Stiles was invited and left to mingle with the humans while Scott networked with the other alphas.

A guy dropped next to Stiles, his sandy hair hanging over his eyes, his grin lazy and interested. “Hi.”

Stiles forgot to swallow his drink, keeping it in his cheeks as he stared at him.

“I’m Thomas,” he said, sticking out a hand.

Stiles tried speaking and the drink started dripping out of his mouth. He swallowed and tried to compose himself, taking Thomas’ hand. “Stiles.”

“Who invited you?”

“Misty Byron. You?”

“Artemida, head of the Morello pack.”

“You her beta?”

“Nah, but my brother is, he got bit a few months back and couldn’t keep me from getting dragged into their mess.”

“Same, Scott got bit about three years ago and I kinda dragged myself into it.”

Thomas looked up at him from under his eyelashes, blinking slowly to drag attention to his green eyes. “You’re the curious type, huh?”

Stiles’s foot started tapping with restrained excitement. “Yeah. Very.”

“Wanna get out of here?”

Stiles threw back the last of his drink and stood up, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. “Hell yeah.”

Thomas took him by the hand and led him further into the woods. Stiles briefly caught Scott looking away from little Misty Byron and two other alphas to follow Stiles, sniffing the air. Stiles looked back ahead of him and pushed all memories of the frat party out of his head as Thomas led him to a secluded part between the trees.

He pinned him to a tree and attacked his neck, Stiles’ legs nearly buckled out from under him so he clung onto Thomas, leaning back his head and closing his eyes.

Thomas had bit down on a spot under his ear when he was pulled off of him so hard he flew a few feet away. Stiles snapped out of it, on his guard, reaching for his Taser, only to find Scott, red-eyed and imposing in the dark.

“Scott, what the hell?”

“Are you alright?”

Stiles was briefly stunned, the second that passed he flapped his arms about, pissed. “Yes, yes, I’m alright! Now what was that for?”

Scott’s fangs retracted and his eyes went back to brown. “I thought he was attacking you.”

“What gave you that idea?”

Scott stepped back, his turn to be stunned silent.

“Seriously, you’ve been doing this since we got here, anytime someone gives me the time of day you roll up and mark your territory!”

Judging by the snort and attempts to hold back childish laughter, Scott’s mind went somewhere else entirely. “If I marked you as my territory you’d know.”

In any other situation, Stiles would roll his eyes but he just yelled, “I’m not your territory, Scott!”

“I know that!”

“Then what the hell is this?”

“I don’t know…”

“Bullshit!”

Scott scratched the back of his head awkwardly, biting his bottom lip. “Alright, maybe I do know but I never gave it much thought.”

“Then tell me, why does everyone think we’re dating? Why do you always show up when I’m about to get somewhere with someone else?”

Scott looked at him, suddenly serious. “I think you know why.”

“I don’t!”

“And here I thought between us you were the smart one.”

“Fuck you, Scotty.”

“If you say so.” And with that Scott yanked Stiles closer by the pockets of his jacket. He didn’t kiss him immediately, they stood there staring, eyes going from hands to mouth to eyes, their breathing shallow and fast. Stiles moved first, cupping the back of Scott’s head as Scott’s hands moved up his arms. “What are you doing?”

“I thought I knew but now I’m thinking, a lot,” Scott said quietly. “You smell like me.”

“I know.”

“I like that.”

“Why?”

“Because, in a way, it says that you’re mine even if I don’t have you the way I want.”

Stiles stopped mindlessly thumbing the short hair at the back of Scott’s head. “Are you fucking with me?”

“You know I’d never do that.”

“Then why? Why now?”

“I guess seeing others notice you, want you kind of sparked some kind of realization in me, that I didn’t want any other wolf — anyone else to have you.”

Stiles started to back away. “Please don’t be fucking with me.”

Scott tightened his hold on his arms. “I’m not. I would never.”

Stiles licked his lips nervously, looking him up and down. “So, we’re really going to do this?”

“Only if you want.”

“I do.”

Scott gave him that dopey lopsided smile Stiles always felt should be accompanied by a wagging tail and moved closer, kissing him.

When he pulled back Stiles was still frozen in place, lips pursed from the kiss. “Did that just happen?”

“It did.”

“Having a hard time believing it?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Wanna try again, see if it sticks?”

Stiles pulled Scott’s head closer. “Hell yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on my [**Tumblr**](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to comment! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
